Random Conversation
by sammymorry
Summary: the title. between Niou and Yagyuu. again. . .


I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Uhm, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them. I always look so forward to see if I get any, that I think I'm starting to get a bit obsessed.  So, I just wanted to say that I italicize Yagyuu's lines 'cause I want to help people to tell who's who easier. Someone commented on it. That's all. :D Thanks anyway 

This is for Audrey, I hope you like it. Please cheer up  I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the others, I'm actually lacking inspiration. I just had to force myself to gather some up to write this… It might not be understandable to some people. :D I mean, it's alright, but I have a feeling it won't be as nice. (La lang) :D

-

"This tie makes me feel like I'm choking."

"It's such a bother, why do we need a tie?"

"Other schools don't."

"_It's called a uniform, Niou-kun."_

"Yeah, but how come our uniforms have to be so stuffy?"

"_Ask the school."_

"I hate how they never pay attention to us. We're paying them, right?!"

"_Right you are."_

"Then I want an air conditioner in our classrooms. How come they can't get that?!?"

"_The electric bill would be too high?"_

"It's so unfair that the 2nd years get them, right when we become 3rd years. I think the school hates us. Our year."

"_Because you're part of it?"_

"Hey, Yagyuu!!! You're supposed to be on my side!!"

"_Not really. I can choose."_

"Some friend you are."

"_Oh, how about what kind of friend __you__ are?"_

"I'm a good friend."

"_Sure. You just don't show it."_

"I'm hurt!! But I just can't believe they hate us like that. They're not supposed to show favoritism!!"

"_It's warmer in the 2__nd__ year classrooms especially during this time of the year."_

"We had to suffer last year!!"

"_Our uniforms are okay too. Not much people complain about them. And you actually have an option not to wear the tie. So, why are you even complaining? Take it off."_

"Mother tells me to wear the tie. She says I look "cute" in it. She gets all disappointed if I take it off."

"…"

"Then she makes me feel all guilty. Sometimes, I wish I could just hide from her, you know She's kind of embarrassing…"

"_My mother has not called me cute in ten years."_

"Oh. Is it unusual? Then my mom really is embarrassing?"

"_It's alright. I'll __try__ to relate."_

"I get annoyed at how she forces me to wear it. It's irritating."

"I hate things around my neck. I'd rather wear a T-shirt or something like that."

"Don't you sometimes wish that, we didn't have to wear uniforms? That would be fun."

"Though you'd have to buy a whole new wardrobe. No one's gonna be impressed with all you button down shirts and polo shirts. Oh, and you also have to get SOME jeans. I hate that you only wear khakis and slacks. They're so formal-ly and un-cool!!!"

"_I like my clothes."_

"Oh, change your hairstyle too. Make it a bit spiky. With hair gel."

"_Leave my hair alone!"_

"You'd look okay, for once."

"…"

"I'd wear comfy stuff. Not that thick shirt with that collar and that tie, which is probably some kind of weapon used to choke people!!! I'd wear rubber shoes and slippers and anything I want!"

"_So you can play more?"_

"Yeah! It's so hard to run around with my leather shoes. I can't run away fast enough."

"_You'd be able to climb the monkey bars, run around and stuff."_

"Yes! Exact-le."

"_Exact-le?"_

"Yup. Also, I love rubber shoes. They're easier to use when I play tricks. No sneakers, thou. They get all squeaky when wet."

"_Great. Now I know what to get for your birthday AND Christmas."_

"Fine. As long as you don't get me the same gift for both occasions. I hate it how my relatives do that, just 'cause my birthday happens to be in the same month."

"How'd we get to talking about gifts anyway? I was being serious about the uniform thing."

"_I was just being a little bit sarcastic, Niou-kun, but never mind. Anyway, you can't really change the school regulations. You can change schools, if you want." _

"No! How could you even think that?"

"_I don't know?"_

"I wouldn't want to change. I like this school. People LIKE me."

"_I like it too. But I don't know about the other thing you said."_

"_And besides, our uniforms going to be a little bit different in high school. They say it's cooler. A bit. It's made of a thinner fabric."_

"Oh well. It's alright. I just needed something to whine about."

"_Hn. Whiner."_

"Aww. All I ever wanted was an air conditioner in our classroom."

"_And no uniforms."_

"And no uniforms…"

"Gosh, school's depressing."

"_Yes, it is rather depressing, the heat, the stuff they make us do, the homework, And our uniforms."_

"I'd rather stay home and sleep…"

"_Me too."_

"_Great. Now you've made ME all whiny."_

"zzz…"

"…"

"_The nerve."_

"_He fell asleep!"_

"Huh? Who? What?"

"Stop shaking me!"

"I'm awake! Really!"

"_No, you weren't. Half awake maybe. Anyway, we've got to get to class now. The bell just rang."_

"I hate waking up on school days too. School brings so much problems!!! I think it'd be better if I died. The school wouldn't care! NO ONE would care! Oh, maybe the school will… There'd be one less person to torture."

"_You're starting to sound so emotional."_

"I dislike emo people… The way they feel so sorry for themselves! It's just an excuse! They shouldn't run away from life!!! They should stand up for themselves-"

"_Wow. Never knew you were so passionate on that subject. But lets leave it for next time. We're GOING to be late!"_

"If life is so fair, how come roses have thorns?"

"Life is unfair."

"_Stop your emo monologue and move it!"_

"There is no god, you hear me? No god."

"YOU'RE NOT EMO, REMEMBER?!"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"I hate you too!"

"_You're not the only one with issues."_

If you don't get it, go to and watch the video "Tickle Me Emo" I got some lines from there… It's a funny but weird video. Anyway, bye!  'Til next time.


End file.
